So I Married with The Anti Fan?
by Oh Min Hun
Summary: Mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Tinggal bersama dengan artis Korea. Akan tetapi... Aku ini anti-fansnya! KAIHUN FIC SLIGHT KRISHUN/DLDR PLEASE :3
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Oh Se Hun**

** Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

** Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

** Other EXO members**

**Summary : -**

**Warn : Crack pair here,terinspirasi dari novel berjudul "So I Married with The Anti Fan?" tapi sisanya murni jalan pikiran saya ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR AFTER READ PLEASE ^^**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehunnie lebih baik kau terima tawaran untuk mewawancarai artis tersebut. Kau tidak mau dipecatkan?

Sehun terdiam,"Tapi hyung, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu~" ucapnya lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAAK! Maksudmu apa hah Kai Oppa dan Kris oppa itu menyebalkan?! Kau yang menyebalkan! Dasar cari sensasi saja kau ,huh!"

Teriakan demi teriakan berseru di depan halaman Gedung S.M Entertainment. Para fans dari Kai dan Kris sedang menyudutkan satu orang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Sehun itu.

Sehun mencoba menahan tangisnya, dia merasa sangat marah tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. " Mereka berdua memang menyebalkan. Kami tidak saling kenal tapi mereka menghancurkan hidupku!",teriak sehun murka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membuat acara reality show seperti We Got Merried kali ini", ucap sang produser.

"Tapi kenapa kami berdua dipanggil ke sini produser?" ucap seseorang berwajah datar. Seseorang yang lain terlihat acuh.

"Karena kalian berdua yang akan bermain di reality show ini... dengan anti fans itu tentu saja" sang produser menyeringai.

"MWOYA!" teriak mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Otte? Dilanjutkankah? Atau tetap seperti ini saja?

Berikan saranmu readers-nim ^^ /bow/


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Oh Se Hun**

** Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

** Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

** Other EXO Members**

**Warning : Crack pair here ^^ Terinspirasi dari novel 'So I married the Anti Fan?'**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AFTER READ PLEASE**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8.30 tepat. Matahari sudah beranjak naik ke atas menyinari seluruh penduduk bumi termasuk seluruh penduduk di negeri ginseng korea selatan ini. "Eungh.. jam berapa ini? Hoahhm…" keluh seorang namja cantik. Namja cantik itu pun bangun dan melirik malas kearah jam dinding.

1 menit…

Mata masih sayu dan mengantuk….

2 menit…

Terdiam sejenak sambil masang wajah pabbo ._.

3 menit…

"MWO?! Setengah Sembilan?!" teriak si namja cantik itu. Perlu 3 menit diam gaje sejenak ternyata - -"

Si namja cantik itu pun langsung melesat cepat kearah kamar mandi meninggalkan kasurnya yang berantakan ini. Oke saya perkenalkan dulu si namja cantik ini yang sedang sibuk di kamar mandinya. Yap.. benar tebakan kalian. Dialah Oh Se Hun. Seorang namja berusia 20 tahun. Dia merupakan salah satu wartawan di sebuah majalah ternama Seoul. Sayangnya, untuk kesekian kalinya dia harus telat lagi karena terlambat bangun.

"woah…otte? 15 menit lagi dan aku akan terlambat!" teriak sehun panik.

Dengan segala kecepatan yang dia bisa, dia langsung menyikat giginya,keluar dari kamar mandi, memakai baju kerjanya, mengunci pintu apartemennya dan langsung mengendarai sepedanya tanpa membereskan tempat tidurnya. Yup..betul sepeda. Kenapa tidak motor saja yg lebih cepat? Karena sehun cinta lingkungan ._.

Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh. "10 menit lagi!" ucap sehun sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan lancar sebelum..

BRAK! BRUK!

"Aw..aduh..appoyo~" keluh sehun kesakitan.

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan lancar sebelum sepedanya diserempet tiba-tiba oleh sebuah mobil van.

"Appoyo~" keluh sehun lagi sambil mengusap buttnya kesakitan.

Sementara di dalam mobil van…

Terlihat dua orang namja tampan yang tiba-tiba bangun karena si sopir mengerem mendadak.

"Aish..mengganggu tidurku saja. Ada apa pak sopir?" kesal salah satu namja tampan sambil merengut sebal. Sementara namja satu lagi menatap tajam pak sopir seakan berkata 'kau-menggangguku-pak-tua!'

Sang sopir menelan salivanya gugup, "mi-mianhae tuan, saya tidak sengaja menyerempet sepeda seseorang" ucap si sopir ketakutan. "Mwo? Aish bagaimana bisa? Kau seharusnya…" Tapi sebelum si namja tampan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-toba terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan.

"YAA! Keluar kau yang ada di dalam mobil! Tanggung jawaaab!" teriak sebuah suara dari arah luar mobil.

"Kita langsung pergi saja pak sopir, kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Mereka berdua harus tampil di KBS 30 menit lagi" ucap seorang namja.

"Baik tuan manager" jawab si sopir patuh.

Mobil van yang sempat berhenti itu pun perlahan bergerak. Sehun yang melihat hal itu seketika marah. "Yaa!" teriak sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar pak sopir" ucap seorang namja berwajah datar yang berada di dalam mobil. Mobil pun berhenti kembali tepat disamping sehun. Melihat hal tersebut sehun mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil itu. "Yaa! Tanggung jawab woy!" teriak sehun lagi.

Kaca mobil itu pun terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan sorot mata tajam bak elang menatap datar kearah sehun. Sang pemilik sorot mata tajam itu pun melempar beberapa lembaran uang kearah sehun.

"Pakai uang itu untuk mengobati lukamu hei namja cantik" ucap namja itu datar. Kaca mobil itu pun tertutup kembali dan mobil pun bergerak lagi menjauhi sehun yang terdiam mematung.

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap author :

Yap,chapter 1 sampe sini aja dulu ne ._. Mianhe kalo kurang seru dan typo bertebaran T^T

Gomawo yang udah ngereview di chapter prolog,kalo bisa review lagi ne,jeongmal gomawo :3 /bow/


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Oh Se Hun**

** Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

** Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

** Other EXO Members**

** Other SJ Members**

**Disclaimer : para cast hanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan SMEnt dan ide cerita milik Kim Eun Jeong penulis novel yang berjudul 'So I Married The Anti Fan?'**

**Warning : Crack Pair here KAIHUN Slight KRISHUN !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AFTER READ PLEASE ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

"Tunggu sebentar pak sopir" ucap seorang namja berwajah datar yang berada di dalam mobil. Mobil pun berhenti kembali tepat disamping sehun. Melihat hal tersebut sehun mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil itu. "Yaa! Tanggung jawab woy!" teriak sehun lagi.

Kaca mobil itu pun terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan sorot mata tajam bak elang menatap datar kearah sehun. Sang pemilik sorot mata tajam itu pun melempar beberapa lembaran uang kearah sehun.

"Pakai uang itu untuk mengobati lukamu hei namja cantik" ucap namja itu datar. Kaca mobil itu pun tertutup kembali dan mobil pun bergerak lagi menjauhi sehun yang terdiam mematung.

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam mematung. 'Bukannya itu Kris anggota J.K Project? Berarti yang tadi menabrakku itu mobil van J.K Project? Cih..sombongnya mereka' batin sehun. Sehun melirik jam tangannya,"Mwo? 5 menit lagi!" teriak Sehun panik dan segera mengayuh sepedanya cepat tanpa mempedulikan badannya yang sakit itu.

^SIMWTA^

"melelahkan" ucap Kai menghela nafasnya. Saat ini J.K Project tengah ada di ruangan make up mereka. Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan mereka ne. Yap J.K Project, kepanjangan dari Jongin-Kris Project. Jongin yang lebih sering dipanggil Kai ini merupakan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja dari Kris sedangkan Kris sendiri sudah menganggap Kai sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka adalah namja yang tampan, jago ngedance serta rapping.

"ne nado Kai-ah" ucap namja berwajah datar bernama Kris. Sekedar informasi, kris berumur 22 tahun dan kai berumur 21 tahun. Usia yang dibilang cukup muda namun mereka sudah sukses dan terkenal..

Seseorang namja pun masuk ke dalam ruangan rias mereka, "manager hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Kai ketika melihat Kyuhyun, manager mereka.

"jadwal setelah ini adalah peresmian pembukaan bar kalian, cepat bersiap" ucap kyuhyun.

" baiklah hyung" jawab Kai. Kris hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

^SIMWTA^

Suasana tempat kerja sehun sangat sunyi karena disini sedang ada pembagian pekerjaan kepada semua staff karyawan. "baiklah kalian semua tau kan J.K Project hari ini akan membuka peresmian bar mereka?" ucap heechul direktur utama di perusahaan majalah ini. Semua staff karyawan hanya mengangguk diam.

"aku mau sehun saja yang mewawancarai mereka, ditemani oleh suho. Bagaimana sehun,suho?" lanjut heechul.

"siap sajangnim/mwo?" ucap suho dan sehun berbarengan.

"kenapa sehun? Ada masalah?" Tanya heechul sajangnim kepada sehun. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya takut,"a-ani sajangnim, saya hanya kaget".

Heechul pun mengangguk puas. "Oke, kembali ke tempat kalian dan selamat bekerja!" lanjut heechul kemudian melenggang pergi ke ruangannya.

"otte suho hyung?~" ucap sehun galau

"sehunnie lebih baik kau terima untuk mewawancarai artis tersebut. Lupakan kejadian itu, kau tidak mau dipecatkan?" saran suho yang memang sudah mengetahui kejadian sehun yang diserempet oleh mobil van J.K project. Sehun pun terdiam.

"tapi suho hyung, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu~" lanjut sehun lemas. Suho menghela nafas dan mengangkat kameranya. "sehunnie, ini sudah menjadi tugas kita, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang karena pasti disana sudah penuh dengan wartawan lain" ajak suho kemudian berjalan. Sehun hanya mengangguk lemas.

^SIMWTA^

'J.K Bar' itulah nama bar baru milik J.K project. Para wartawan sedang sibuk meliput, memfoto dan bertanya tentang bar itu kepada J.K Project bersama managernya. Para fans sudah berteriak tidak jelas karena melihat kedatangan J.K Project ke bar ini.

"Kyaa… Kai oppaaa! Tampannyaaaa!"

" Kris Oppaaaa..aaaaa~~"

"Kai oppa..Kris oppa.. lihat kearahkuuu~"

Suho dan sehun yang sudah selesai meliput kemudian duduk bersama wartawan lain disatu meja. Mereka pun mulai minum bersama. Sehun menenggak bergelas-gelas alkohol sampai kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Hei sehunnie..kau ini sama sekali belum makan malam kan? Ckck" Suho memandang sehun sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku memang sengaja mengosongkan perutku sebelum datang kesini hyung~ huk!" Sehun kemudian berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung. "Aku ke toilet sebentar hyung~ huk!" lanjut sehun kemudian pergi ke toilet.

^SIMWTA^

"Aku ke toilet dulu hyung" ucap kai ke kyuhyun, managernya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Kai berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang, tetapi saat sampai depan toilet…

"Hei krystal, kau baru datang? Wow, oke juga gaun merahmu? Cantik sekali"

Terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat familier. Suara itu membuat kai tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya. Sesaat kai menimbang apakah kembali ke depan klub atau tidak. Akhirnya, perlahan kai menggerakkan badannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Di tengah lampu spotlight dan asap yang memenuhi ruangan klub, kai melihat krystal berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahnya.

^SIMWTA^

Sehun sempat celingak-celinguk mencari letak toilet. Tiba-tiba dibawah sinar lampu klub dan pandangan yang kabur, ia melihat sosok kai yang berdiri di depan pintu toilet. Ia sangat yakin itu adalah kai setelah melihat jaket putih yang dipakai kai. Kai seperti terpaku melihat sesuatu. Sehun berjalan mendekati toilet itu dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Tiba-tiba terlihat uluran tangan yang memegang tangan kai yang tengan diam terpaku. Tangan itu milik seorang gadis bergaun merah yang muncul sambil berurai air mata.

Sehun sesaat merasa terkejut, lalu menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi ke toilet itu. Ia bisa saja mendapat berita hangat tentang kai, tetapi sehun ingin menghargai privasi mereka sehingga ia hanya berpura-pura tidak lihat.

Sehun baru saja hendak membalikkan badan saat tiba-tiba kai memegang tangan gadis itudan melepaskannya dari tangannya dengan kasar. Lalu ia mencabut hiasan bunga merah di kepala gadis itu dan menbantingnya ka lantai. Ia juga membentak gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau sudah muak denganku, Krystal-sii?" ucap kai acuh. Krystal, si gadis bergaun mini merah itu hanya terdiam menangis.

"Oppa.. hiks~.. maafkan aku.. hiks~" ucapnya. Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam mengamati.

Secara tidak sengaja, kai melihat kearah sehun. Sehun yang ditatap kai hanya menbulatkan matanya. Kai pun berjalan tergesa menuju sehun dan menarik tangan namja cantik itu dan menghempaskan badannya ke dinding.

"Mianhae nona aku melakukan ini, aku melakukan ini supaya wanita itu pergi menjauhiku" bisik kai ditelinga sehun dan langsung menjilat pelan telinganya. Krystal yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam terpaku, "O-oppa.." ucapnya lirih.

Sehun yang kedua tangannya digenggam dan ditempelkan ke dinding juga kedua kakinya yang ditahan oleh kai hanya bisa pasrah. Pengaruh alkohol mungkin. Kai pun mencium bibir sehun cepat, melumatnya ganas dan menjilat bibir sehun meminta akses masuk ke mulut manis sehun, "unghh.." lenguh sehun. Sehun membuka mulutnya dan lidah kai langsung masuk dan mengajak lidah sehun untuk bertarung (?) Terjadilah french kiss disana, dihadapan seorang gadisi bergaun merah mini yang hanya bisa shock dan terluka melihat kejadian itu.

Sehun yang merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya segera menghempaskan dada kai. Kai pun mengusap perlahan saliva yang tercecer di mulut sehun.

"Krystal-sii… lebih baik anda pergi sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk bersama pacarku ini dan menjauhlah dariku" ucap kai dingin. Krystal menitikkan air matanya,"oppa.. kau sudah bisa melupakanku ne? hiks~.. baiklah" ucap krystal dan langsung pergi dihadapan kai dan sehun.

Sehun yang saat itu sudah tidak tahan untuk muntah akhirnya muntah dihadapan kai, tepatnya diatas sepatu kai.

"Aargh..! hei nona kau jorok sekali" ucap kai merengut kesal.

"mi-mianhae.. aku sudah tidak kuat" jawab sehun meringis. Kai hanya terdiam.

"Satu lagi, aku namja jadi jangan memanggilku nona kai-sii~" lanjut sehun.

Lalu tiba-tiba banyak orang yang melewati lorong dekat toilet dan melihat kejadian itu. Sehun dapat merasakan tatapan mereka yang seolah berkata 'parah sekali sampai muntah dihadapan kai..' atau 'pasti tidak akan terlupakan bagi mereka berdua'. Untung saja pelayan di klub itu sigab dan langsung membersihkan lantai yang kotor. Sehun yang merasa sangat malu dan kacau segera kembali ke meja untuk mengambil tas punggungnya dan pergi meninggalkan klub itu.

"Mau kemana sehunnie?" tanpa tau alasannya, Suho pun segera pergi mengikuti rekan kerjanya tersebut. Suasana hati sehun benar-benar sangat buruk saat ini.

"parah sekali tadi di kamar mandi?" Suho kemudian menatap sehun dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Kenapa bajumu sehunnie?" lanjut Suho. Saat itulah, sehun baru memperhatikan bajunya sendiri. Sisa muntahannya tadi masih tersisa di bajunya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sehun merasa mual kembali. Suho bingung dan mengerutkan dahi melihat sehun yang kacau seperti itu.

"jangan-jangan kau…?"

Sehun segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan mengangguk panik.

"A-aa..sehunnie jangan muntah disini! Jangan dibajuku, ini masih baru sehunnie" suho menggelengkan kepala panik. Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi dan mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan panik. Suho lalu menarik sehun ke arah sebuah mobil yang terparkir di sekitar situ.

"Nah! Sehunnie kau muntahkan dibelakang mobil ini saja ne. Cepat!" saran suho.

Suho membawa sehun kesamping ban mobil berpelek biru muda. Suho pun memegangi tengkuk sehun sambil memijat-mijatnya perlahan agar bisa mnegeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Aigoo~ ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini sehunnie" Suho menepuk-nepuk punggung sehun sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Tunggu. Mobil ini, sepertinya aku pernah melihat mobil ini sehunnie. Nomor polisinya…" Suho yang sudah berjalan sambil membersihkan tangannya melangkah mundur ke arah mobil itu dan mengecek nomor polisinya.

"Aigoo.. tidak mungkin!" jerit Suho terkejut.

"Kenapa hyung?"

Sehun yang sudah mulai sadar, mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya untuk menyeka mulut. Sehun menatap Suho. Saat itu pula, beberapa langkah dari mereka tampak kai dan kris bersama managernya yang sedang menatap sehun dan mobilnya dengan wajah kaku dan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ini mobil Kris. Kau sudah pernah melihatnya sehunnie? Sudah tau? Aku tidak tau. Ayo kita pergi dari sini sehunnie. Dengar-dengar katanya ini mobil kesayangan kris" ucap suho panik. Tanpa sengaja, suho bertatapan langsung dengan kris dan langsung sembunyi dibalik punggung sehun.

"apa-apaan ini?" kyuhyun menghampiri sehun dan suho dan menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. "Mi-mianhamnida. Akan segera saya bersihkan. Tolong tunggu sebentar saja" sehun meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badannya.

"aku pulang naik taksi saja. Cepat panggilkan taksi" kris membalikkan badan ka arah jalan seolah mengabaikan permintaan maaf sehun. Kai yang melihat itu hanya hanya memandang sehun dengan pandangan meremehkan lalu menyusul kris.

"ah baiklah. Dan kau,tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana!" kyuhyun berkata dengan keras kepada sehun lalu segera menghampiri kai dan kris.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf" sehun kembali meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan. Namun kris membuang muka dari sehun dan membalikkan badan begitu saja. Saat itu juga timbul amarah dalam diri sehun. Meskipun dirinya melakukan kesalahan, tetapi apa pantas seorang public figure memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu?

"mentang-mentang seorang artis terkenal, lantas merasa paling hebat, huh? Apa susahnya menerima permintaan maaf orang? Padahal lebih manusiawi jika kau mengangguk saja dan yang satu lagi, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Aku jadi seperti penjahat saja" sehun menggerutu sedikit kesal.

Kai dan Kris membalikkan badan mereka secara bersamaan, "mwo?" ucap kai protes. Kris menatap tajam sehun dan menghampiri sehun. Sehun yang terkejut, mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat.

"kau lupa kau telah membuat kesalahan hei nona dan juga apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kai, itu menjijikan" ucap kris meremehkan. "mungkin dia fans berat kita hyung, makanya dia berbuat hal menjijikan seperti itu supaya mendapatkan perhatian kita" lanjut kai.

Sehun hanya terdiam kesal. Tiba-tiba dalam benak sehun kembali muncul bayangan kai dan perempuan yang bertengkar di depan kamar mandi tadi. Sehun memandang sinis kai dan kris.

"hal menjijikan? Itu karena aku terlalu banyak minum, lagipula aku sudah meminta maaf pada kalian berdua. Dan kejadian di depan toilet tadi, ternyata sifatmu benar-benar buruk kai-sii, gadis tadi saja diperlakukan kasar seperti itu" ucap sehun dingin.

Kai memandang sehun tajam, " tutup mulutmu. Tak ada gunanya menjadikan itu sebagai bahan berita" balas kai dingin. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke taksi yang sudah dipanggilkan oleh manager mereka.

^SIMWTA^

Sehun sedang menulis artikel sambil sesekali memijat bahunya yang masih sakit karena membersihkan mobil kris. Ya, sehun benar-benar membersihkannya sendirian. Tiba-tiba manager Heechul memanggilnya ke ruangannya. Saat itu, jam makan siang baru saja selesai.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Tapi mulai sekarang kau berhenti bekerja disini. Xiumin akan melanjutkan artikel liputanmu, kau bereskan saja mejamu" ucap heechul sajangnim dingin.

"m-mwo? Tapi mengapa sajangnim?" sehun terlihat sangat kaget.

" kenapa kau bisa sampai bertindak macam-macam dengan J.K PROJECT?" Tanya heechul sajangnim.

'mwo? J.K PROJECT?' batin sehun yang langsung merasakan amarah ada di dalam dirinya.

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap author:

Okeee.. mianhae lagi karena chap yang kemarin terlalu pendek reader-nim muehehe..

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Sudah lebih panjangkan? Dan itu.. J.K Project

Saya ga punya inspirasi buat nama grup mereka. Reader-nim,rencananya ini fic mau dinaekin rated jadi rated M, gimana menurut kalian? ._.

Di review lagi ne,gomawo :3 /bow/


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Oh Se Hun**

**Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**Other EXO Members**

**Other SJ Members**

**Disclaimer : para cast hanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan SMEnt dan ide cerita milik Kim Eun Jeong penulis novel yang berjudul 'So I Married The Anti Fan?'**

**Warning : Crack Pair here KAIHUN Slight KRISHUN !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AFTER READ PLEASE ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

Sehun sedang menulis artikel sambil sesekali memijat bahunya yang masih sakit karena membersihkan mobil kris. Ya, sehun benar-benar membersihkannya sendirian. Tiba-tiba manager Heechul memanggilnya ke ruangannya. Saat itu, jam makan siang baru saja selesai.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Tapi mulai sekarang kau berhenti bekerja disini. Xiumin akan melanjutkan artikel liputanmu, kau bereskan saja mejamu" ucap heechul sajangnim dingin.

"m-mwo? Tapi mengapa sajangnim?" sehun terlihat sangat kaget.

" kenapa kau bisa sampai bertindak macam-macam dengan J.K PROJECT?" Tanya heechul sajangnim.

'mwo? J.K PROJECT?' batin sehun yang langsung merasakan amarah ada di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

"kau tau, bulan depan majalah kita akan meliput tentang mereka. Rencananya kita akan syuting selama 1 minggu di Paris. Tapi, apa kau sadar kalau kau hampir saja mengacaukan rencana tersebut?" lanjut Heechul dengan dingin.

Sehun terdiam, kejadian di bar itu kembali hinggap di pikirannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau alasannya, saya hampir tersedak tadi ketika menerima telepon dari direktur saat makan siang. Beliau ingin segera kau berhenti dari sini. Mau bagaimana lagi?" ucap Heechul sajangnim berpura-pura sedih.

"Maaf, saya harus berkata seperti ini padamu, apalagi di akhir tahun seperti ini. Tapi, tolong bereskan mejamu hari ini juga. Artikel liputan kemarin sudah disimpan di komputer kan? Gajimu bulan ini akan segera dibayar, ah, dan juga pesangon. Saya juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi maaf, saya tidak bisa menolongmu." Lanjut Heechul sajangnim panjang lebar sambil menepuk bahu sehun.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemas dan keluar dari ruangan Heechul dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku dipecat…" lirih Sehun ketika kembali ke mejanya. Sehun merasa sangat kecewa dan terpuruk. "lalu bagaimana dengan biaya apartemenku yang belum selesai dan tunggakan listrik?" ucap sehun putus asa. "ini semua gara-gara mereka" lanjut sehun marah. 'Oke, Jadi ini mau kalian Kai? Kris? Aku akan membalas perlakuan kalian yang telah membuatku dipecat dan harus menumpang di rumah teman. Lihat saja nanti', batin sehun.

^SIMWTA^

Sehun akhirnya membereskan barang-barangnya dengan lesu dan melangkah menuju rumah Baekhyun, temannya.

"kenapa kau kesini sehunnie?" tanya baekhyun heran saat menemukan sehun duduk memeluk lutut di depan rumahnya. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya, "mian hyung~ aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi" ucap sehun lemas. Baekhyun yang melihat menatapnya prihatin, "baiklah kajja masuk sehunnie". Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti sehun di belakangnya.

"jadi, kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi sehunnie?" tanya baekhyun saat mereka berada di dalam kamar baekhyun. Baekhyun tinggal sendiri di rumah minimalis ini omong-omong.

Seketika itu juga sehun menangis dan memeluk tubuh baekhyun, hyung kesayangannya, "baekki hyuung…hiks… aku dipecat hyung~ hiks… otteohke.. huweee… hiks~" Baekhyun mengelus-ngelus punggung sahabat sekaligus saeng kesayangannya ini, "mengapa bisa sehunnie? Kau melakukan kesalahan?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya masih sambil terisak pelan, "hiks.. ini semua gara-gara J.K Project hyung~ hiks.. hiks.." lanjut sehun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "J.K Project? Duo artis Jongin-Kris itu? Mengapa sehunnie?"

Sehun pun menceritakan kejadian di bar itu kapada baekhyun, membuat baekhyun sedikit kesal, "kau harus membalasnya sehunnie!" lanjut baekhyun. "hiks, nde hyung. Tapi untuk sementara aku boleh tinggal disini kan hyung? Aku belum membayar tagihan listrik" ucap sehun memelas. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "nde, lalu sekarang apa rencanamu hunnie? Kau tau kan mencari pekerjaan baru itu sulit?"

Sehun termenung, "profesiku adalah wartawan hyung, aku masih tidak ingin berhenti dari pekerjaanku ini. Aku tidak bisa diberhentikan seperti ini. Aku tau aku dipecat gara-gara J.K Project. Pokoknya, aku harus kembali kerja menjadi wartawan di majalah itu. Lalu, aku harus memberi mereka pelajaran karena telah mempermainkan hidup orang seenaknya!" tekad kuat terlihat di wajah sehun.

"tapi bagaimana caranya? Itu tidak mudah sehunnie"

"pasti ada jalan keluarnya hyung" sehun berjalan kedepan meja belajar baekhyun yang disana juga terdapat komputer dan mengeluarkan kertas dari tasnya, "aku sudah memikirkan rencananya hyung!" lanjutnya. Sehun pun mulai menulis..

_Rencana 1_

_ Mengirimkan E-mail tanpa nama ke perusahaan majalah lain "Kris yang Angkuh dan Kai Si Muka Dua"_

_Rencana 2_

_ Meletakkan surat peringatan di depan rumah J.K Project "Aku akan menyebarkan sifat buruk kalian!"_

_Rencana 3_

_ Menempelkan poster di depan kantir J.K Project "Kepribadian Ganda J.K Project", "Semua sifat baik J.K Projec itu hanya akting palsu"_

"Cha! Sekarang saatnya menulis e-mail" ucap sehun menyeringai. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa memberi semangat, "Ganbatte sehunnie!"

"Nde hyung!"

_**Kepribadian Ganda J.K Project**_

_** Beberapa waktu yang lalu, J.K Project mengadakan pesta pembukaan klub barunya. Di pesta tersebut, Kai bertengkar dengan seorang gadis yang diduga kekasihnya dan mendorong gadis itu dengan kasar sampai terjatuh di lantai dan menangis, jelas seorang saksi wartawan. Wartawan yang saat itu tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan hendak menutupi kejadian yang bersifat pribadi ini, namun Kai khawatir berita ini tersebar, lalu dengan Kris, saat itu wartawan itu hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil, bahkan sudah membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf dihadapan Kris, tetapi Kris terlalu sombong dan menyuruh sang wartawan membersihkan mobilnya di tengah malam dan sendirian, mereka khawatir berita ini tersebar sehingga mereka menggunakan proyek dokumenternya sebagai ancaman dan membuat wartawan itu diberhentikan dari perusahaan majalah tempatnya bekerja. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok mereka yangb terkenal ramah dan selalu bersikap sopan kepada orang lain.**_

_** Ternyata mereka mempunya kepribadian lain, seperti memperlakukan gadis dengan kasar, mendorong seseorang sampai terjatuh ke lantai tanpa menghiraukan orang tersebut, dan tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahan kecil orang lain. Melalui tulisan ini, saya ingin memberi tau kepada semua orang bahwa J.K Project yang selama ini kita idolakan telah menipu kita dengan sikap palsunya, Semua tulisan ini adalah benar dan saya siap diwawancarai untuk detail peristiwanya. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silakan hubungi saya.**_

_** Nomor telepon 0x0-0x0x-0x0x**_

Sehun sekali lagi memeriksa tulisannya di layar komputer dan menuliskan alamat e-mail atasan-atasannya di bagian "cc" E-mail. Tidak lupa ia tuliskan alamat e-mail 'Heechul Sajangnim' di bagian penerima utama, "To". Setelah itu, ia pergi ke toko alat tulis dan kembali ke kamar Baekhyun sambil membawa kertas besar, spidol, dan lem.

Sehun yang telah selesai mempersiapkan semuanya di kamar Baekhyun kemudian menggulung kertas besar tersebut dan membawanya keluar rumah. Didalam bus, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari kantongnya, memo berisi catatan alamat rumah J.K Project yang ia terima dari Suho Hyung. Setelah dua kali berganti bus, akhirnya sehun tiba di depan rumah J.K Project.

Segala sesuatu pasti ada halangannya dan sehun lupa akan hal itu. Satpam di rumah itu tidak membiarkan sehun masuk. Mungkin kertas besar yang dari tadi ia jepit dibawah lengannya terlihat seperti poster dari fans fanatik J.K Project.

"Pak, saya bukan fansnya Kai maupun Kris. Saya tidak suka sama sekali orang seperti mereka. Saya hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar", sehun berlari-lari di tempat dengan tidak sabar.

"lalu kertas apa itu yang kau bawa? Coba lihat",Satpam itu mengamati sehun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"astaga…"

Sehun hanya mengggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sepertinya ia harus mengubah rencana. Sehun yang berpura-pura pergi karena diusir oleh satpam diam-diam bersembunyi di dekat pintu garasi rumah itu dam menempelkan kertas yang dibawanya.

**AKU SUDAH TAU SEMUA RAHASIAMU!**

Sehun menempel kertas itu, ia merasa ada yang kurang. Kalau sudah ditempel di depan rumah J.K Project, sayang sekali bila tidak bisa memberi kesan yang kuat. Sehun mengeluarkan spidol dari kantongnya dan menuliskan tebal-tebal di depan kalimat tersebut, "KAI DAN KRIS". Ia tersenyum puas lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

**KAI DAN KRIS! AKU SUDAH TAU SEMUA RAHASIAMU!**

Ah, puas rasanya.

^SIMWTA^

Terlihat sehun sedang menonton film, begitu film selesai, hatinya terasa resah kembali. Ia sudah mengisi baterai telepon genggamnya penuh-penuh, dengan harapan ia akan sibuk menerima telepon seharian. Namun nyatanya, satu-satunya pesan yang masuk ke telepon genggamnya hanya pesan dari atasan di perusahaanya dulu. Isinya, 'jangan macam-macam, percuma'. Huh! Mengirimkan e-mail kepada atasannya adalah salah besar. Sehun tidak patah semangat, ia lalu menelepon perusahaan majalah lain dan memberitau mengenai peristiwa malam itu. Namun, semua orang menganggapnya orang gila yang iseng menelepon. Saat itu ia sadar bahwa mereka, Kai dan Kris bukanlah orang yang sembarangan. Mereka pasti orang yang berpengaruh besar sampai bias diperlakukan seperti itu. Tidak mudah membujuk orang-orang majalah itu untuk mempercayai keburukan mereka. Oleh karena itu, kini saatnya menjalankan rencana ketiga. Yeah!

Ketika sehun turun dari taksi, di depan kantor manajemen J.K Project terlihat kerumunan fans yeoja, rata-rata pelajar, yang heboh menunggu J.K Project dengan penuh semangat.

"Oppadeul! Keluar dong. Kita sudah menunggu disini dari subuh tadi!"

"Kita tau oppadeul di dalam. Kami mau melihat wajah oppadeul sebentar saja!"

"Oppadeul! Aku Ji Eun. Masih ingat kan? Oppadeul sudah terima hadiah darikukan?"

Sebenarnya dimana si oppadeul itu bersembunyi? Fans-fans ini, mereka pikir namja itu ingat nama mereka? Atau bahkan mendengar suara mereka? Namja kurang ajar seperti itu? Cih!

Di depan kantor SMent itu berkumpul sekitar 50 fans yang melambai-lambaikan tangan dan berteriak dengan penuh semangat dengan wajah bermake-up tebal. Sehun mengempit kertas di bawah lengannya dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan fans itu. Hal itu tenyata tidak mudah. Para fans berdiri berimpitan seolah membuat tembok penghalang dan tatapan mereka seolah berkata 'minggir, ini tempatku'. Sehun akhirnya mengalah dan mundur keluar dari kerumunan. Apa boleh buat? Sehun berdiri dibalakang kerumunan fans itu, membuka kertas yang dibawanya, menempelkan pada papan, dan mendirikannya. Kertas itu bertuliskan:

**ENYAHLAH KALIAN SI MAKHLUK BERMUKA DUA, KAI!**

**BISANYA MENYAKITI WANITA, KAU PIKIR KAU INI MALAIKAT? KONYOL SEKALI!**

**BERANI-BERANINYA MENGHANCURKAN PEKERJAAN ORANG LAIN HANYA KARENA TAKUT AIBNYA TERSEBAR**

**SUNGGUH EGOIS!**

**MENTANG-MENTANG TERKENAL, LANTAS KAU BISA BERTINDAK SEENAKNYA KRIS?**

Lalu, kertas yang dipegang sehun bertuliskan "AKU MELIHAT TINDAK MENYEBALKAN YANG TELAH KALIAN PERBUAT!". Sekarang tugasnya adalah berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Saat sehun hendak memulai protesnya, orang-orang yang lewat menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh sehingga ia tidak punya keberanian untuk memulai bertindak. Padahal tadi dia sudah sarapan, tetapi kini lehernya serasa tercekik seolah tidak dapat bersuara. Namun ia tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Sehun mengangkat ketas yang dipegangnya sambil perlahan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"jangan percaya J.K Project… si muka dua… yang pura-pura baik…. Tapi sebenarnya….suka bertindak…kasar"

Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengeraskan volume suaranya sambil tetap memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Namun, suaranya tidak cukup kuat untuk menyaingi suara teriakan fans-fans fanatic J.K Project di tempat itu. Menurut mereka, J.K Project berada di dalam gedung SMent dan akan keluar di tempat parkir. Kalau itu benar, berarti J.K Project seharusnya bisa melihat kertas-kertas protes yang ia bawa. Sehun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap gedung tersebut. Tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan namja ini?" seru seorang pelajar perempuan yang baru datang sambil menyedot minumannya. Ia mengernyit aneh dan memandang sehun dari atas ke bawah. Pelajar perempuan itu berjalan menghampiri dengan tangan di saku jaket seragam sekolah yang melekat ketat di badannya. Ia membaca kertas-kertas yang ditulis sehun satu persatu dan semakin lama wajahnya semakin kesal. Sehun jadi teringat proses perubahan monster hulk saat melihat pelajar perempuan itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini! Kau sudah gila ya? Berani-beraninya kau membual disini?"

Pelajar itu sangat marah dan membanting minumannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sehun. Fans-fans lain yang mendengar suara pelajar perempuan itu kini ikut memandang sehun. Sehun yang saat itu dilanda rasa panic tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Tetapi sehun tidak gentar . "YAAK! Maksudmu apa hah Kai Oppa dan Kris oppa itu menyebalkan?! Kau yang menyebalkan! Dasar cari sensasi saja kau ,huh!"

Teriakan demi teriakan berseru di depan halaman Gedung S.M Entertainment. Para fans dari Kai dan Kris sedang menyudutkan satu orang namja yg kita ketahui bernama Sehun itu. Tetapi sehun tidak gentar. Matanya menatap tajam para fans itu namun sorot matanya tersirat kepedihan. Sehun mencoba menahan tangisnya, dia merasa sangat marah tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. " Mereka berdua memang menyebalkan. Kami tidak saling kenal tapi mereka menghancurkan hidupku!",teriak sehun murka.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan mengerutkan dahi. Ia menaikkan volume suaranya dan berteriak lantang.

"Jangan percaya pada Kai dan Kris yang telah menipu dan merayu para remaja!"

Sehun terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Awalnya bukan ini yang ia ingin katakana. Tetapi melihat fans-fans fanatic Kai&Kris yang kebanyakan remaja itu, kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"apa kau bilang? Maksudmu 'para remaja' itu kami?

Sehun merasa juga mendengar perkataan remaja tersebut. Namun karena situasinya sudah terlanjur seperti ini, sehun memberanikan diri menjawab mereka dengan lantang.

"Benar! Kalian sudah seperti orang gila. Kalian tau tidak Kai dan Kris itu orang seperti apa? Mereka itu manusia yang bisanya hanya menyakiti anak-anak polos seperti kalian. Mereka bias memecat orang yang tidak mereka sukai seenaknya. Coba lihat, kenapa kalian malah ada disini dan memuja mereka seperti itu ketika kalian seharusnya berada di sekolah? Bagaimana kalau orang tua kalian tau?"

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Rasanya ia ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu. Namun ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus kuat. Harus. Tiba-tiba.

"maaf saja, tapi aku tidak punya orang tua. Kau menghinaku karena hal itu!" seorang pelajar berkata sambil maju keluar dari kerumunan dengan geram.

"Apa?" Sehun terperanjat. Ia teringat pengalaman saat menulis artikel dulu. Meskipun tidak semua orang menyadari, tetapi pemilihan kata dan gaya bicara sangan penting. Ia lantas menyesali dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka perkataannya akan menyerang dirinya kembali.

"Yah! Pokoknya, aku punya urusan sendiri dengan Kai dan Kris, kalian jangan ikut campur! Kai&Kris Pembohong! Pembohong!" Sehun mengeraskan suaranya tanpa memedulikan para remaja itu dan mengangkat kertasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Justru kau ini yang pembohong! Jangan mencemarkan nama baik Kai oppa dan Kris oppa!" Tiba-tiba, fans-fans itu mulai menginjak dan menghancurkan kertas-kertas yang dibawa sehun.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian ini!" Sehun sangat terkejut dan berusaha melawan para fans itu. Namun apadaya, jumlah mereka ada sekitar 50 orang dan semuanya adalah remaja dalam masa pertumbuhan. Mereka setiap hari makan susu dan daging sehingga memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa. Mustahil baginya yang kurus ini mengalahkan mereka. Sementara dirinya, tadi pagi hanya sarapan ramen dan telur, bahkan nasi pun tidak ada.

^SIMWTA^

Kai dan Kris baru saja keluar dari ruangan Direktur Soo Man. Ia adalah direktur perusahaan manajemennya, SMent. Seperti biasa, mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan direkturnya itu.

"Kalian masih tidak mau menuruti perkataanku? Kalian sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah pada reporter bocah laki-laki yang kalian pecat itu?"

Pertanyaan tajam direkturnya terngiang kembali. Kai dan Kris hanya terdiam. Kai termenung, memnag ia merasa dirinya tidak adil karena meminta perusahaan majalah untuk memecat reporter itu, hanya karena khawatir nama krystal tercemar dimata orang lain, sedangkan Kris.. ia hanya menatap kosong,'seharusnya mungkin aku tidak perlu sampai memperlakukan namja manis itu begitu parahnya' batin kris.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang? Anda ingin kami mengadakan fan signing sambil buka baju di bawah sana?" kris mendongakkan kepala dengan angkuh dan berkata tanpa pikir panjang kepada atasannya. Soo Man menatap Kris dengan senyuman sinis sambil mendengus pelan.

"Hm, boleh juga semangat kalian. Tapi, apa gunanya kalau hanya menunjukkannya di depanku saja?"

" Anda mau lihat? Anda tau kan fans kami seberapa banyak? Anda yakin ada yag bisa menggantikan kami?

Kai hanya terdiam tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya mereka benar-benar menunjukkan sifat angkuh dan tidak sopan ini di hadapan public. Mungkin sepuluh detik saja mereka bersikap seperti itu bisa menjadi tayangan berita berdurasi 1 jam yang diputar di seluruh penjuru negeri.

"kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Pikirkan saja iklan-iklan kalian. Kalau ada masalah, kalian sendiri juga yang menanggung akibatnya. Bagiku, kalian ini hanyalah model iklan, mesin dance, dan poster film."

Kai yang sedari tadi terdiam berusaha untuk tidak menggeram marah mendengar sindiran Soo Man.

"Kalau anda menganggap kami hanya sebatas 'barang', lebih baik tidak usah panggil nama kami lagi, sebut saja dengan nomor. Kami lebih senang dipanggil dengan nomor daripada dipanggil nama oleh anda. Entah kenapa, panggilan nama seperti tidak ada artinya, benar kan kris hyung? " kata Kai, kris hanya mengangguk, lalu mereka meninggalkan ruangan sambil membanting pintu. Begitu keluar ruangan, mereka mendengar suara hantaman keras dari dalam ruangan. Kai dan Kris hanya menyeringai pelan bersamaan. Mereka kasihan juga pada direkturnya yang tidak menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun, manager mereka muncul di hadapan Kai dan Kris dengan wajah khawatir.

"bukan apa-apa hyung" kai mendengus sambil tertawa pelan.

"benar tidak apa-apa?" kyuhyun yang juga mendengar suara hantaman keras dari dalam ruangan direktur melirik ke dalam ruangan dengan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba.

"Ada perkelahian~!" terdengar suara panic yang mengejutkan seisi kantor. Semua karyawan segera mengerubungi jendela dan melihat ke luar halaman kantor. Terkejut mendengar hal itu, Kris, Kai dan Kyuhyun berpandangan sejenak lalu ikut menghambur ke jendela. Mereka mendongak ke luar dari atas kepala-kepala karyawan lain yang telah memenuhi jendela dan melihat ke luar. Para pelajar tengah berkelahi dengan sengit.

"Anak-anak sekolah itu berkelahi dengan sesama mereka sendiri?"

"Yang berdiri di tengah itu… sepertinya dia bukan anak sekolah," sahut seorang karyawan sambil menunjuk sehun yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan. Sementara itu, karyawan disebelahnya malah sibuk menghitung jumlah anak sekolah yang sedang berkelahi itu.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja! Cepat hentikan mereka sebelum terjadi sesuatu!"

**TBC**

**Cuap-cuap Author :**

**Yeah! Akhirnya bisa updet juga, mianhae lama ye, biasa orang sibuk u,u**

**Okelah, karrena banyak yang minta nih fic dinaekkin rated jadi M, abdi bakalan naekin, tapi kaga chap ini, ada prosesnye lah chingu oke? Tunggu aja ^^**

**Big Thaks to:**

**mitatitu, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Yunho86, anggi love sekai, rinie hun, lalala, tiikaaa, nin nina, , evilfish1503, YoungChanBiased, na hyewon, Kadera, Nareudael, Juju, Hana nakamura, Guest, kyuzumi, milky, Kkamjongin, Aul Ondubu**

**So, mind to review again? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I Married The Anti Fan?**

…

**Cuap-Cuap Author :**

Hollaa chinguu, updet oi updet.. ada yang nunggu ini fic? :o Bales review aja dulu lah :D

**Balesan Review~~~~~~~~~ **

ramadhanigilang : iya, jadi anti fans itu emang harus kuat ._. iya ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review :*

nin nina : haha, iya.. saya emang baik saeng u,u #pede mode on# wkwk  
kasian? Tolongin lah XD eum, baca story yang di bawah ini ne ._. gomawo udah review :*

Keepbeef Chicken Chubu : iya nih, ini juga udah updet chingu, eum baca story yang dibawah ini ne ._. gomawo udah review :*

Oh Jizze : iye, kaga papa kok saeng ._.) emang, makanya aku udah edit lagi sedikit biar bacanya lebih enak u,u ne, gomawo udah review :*

barbieLuKai :eciee ada yang ngakak ._. haha, sehun terlalu kesel makanya berbuat konyol chingu XD nde, gomawo udah review :*

tikaaa : iye emang tu 2 orang, tidak berperikesehunan wkwk. Sehun: aye mo bales dendam emang sekalian mo demo neng wkwk #plakk# jinjja makin lucu? ._. iye dah, gomawo ne udah review :*

YoungChanBiased : kasian? Tolongin lah chingu XD gomawo ne udah review :*

evilfish1503 : eum ne, langsung baca aja story yang di bawah ne ._. siap lanjuutt!gomawo udah review :*

lalala : muehehe, biasa orang sibuk chingu u,u iye sip, gomawo udah review :*

rinie hun : nde, tenang aja, pasti ada kaihun sama krishun moment kok gomawo udah review :*

Yunho86 : yeah! *ambil headset* loh? #plakk# sehun: siapp doakan aku! ._. sip gomawo udah review :*

samantha : ne :o, eum baca aja story di bawah ne ._. sip, gomawo udah review :*

milky : kasian? Tolonginlah chingu XD sip, ni udah lanjut gomawo udah review :*

michelle jung : benarkah daebak? :o, ne, ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah review :*

gfoshoo : ini udah dilanjut, gimana yang ini? Panjang tidak? Hehe, gomawo udah review :*

Riyoung Kim : sip ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah review :*

…

**So I Married with The Anti Fan?**

Cast : Oh Se Hun

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Other EXO Members

Other SJ Members

Disclaimer : para cast hanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan SMEnt dan ide cerita milik Kim Eun Jeong penulis novel yang berjudul 'So I Married The Anti Fan?'

Warning : Crack Pair here KAIHUN Slight KRISHUN !

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

REVIEW AFTER READ PLEASE ^^

.

.

.

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

"Ada perkelahian~!" terdengar suara panic yang mengejutkan seisi kantor. Semua karyawan segera mengerubungi jendela dan melihat ke luar halaman kantor. Terkejut mendengar hal itu, Kris, Kai dan Kyuhyun berpandangan sejenak lalu ikut menghambur ke jendela. Mereka mendongak ke luar dari atas kepala-kepala karyawan lain yang telah memenuhi jendela dan melihat ke luar. Para pelajar tengah berkelahi dengan sengit.

"Anak-anak sekolah itu berkelahi dengan sesama mereka sendiri?"

"Yang berdiri di tengah itu… sepertinya dia bukan anak sekolah," sahut seorang karyawan sambil menunjuk sehun yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan. Sementara itu, karyawan disebelahnya malah sibuk menghitung jumlah anak sekolah yang sedang berkelahi itu.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja! Cepat hentikan mereka sebelum terjadi sesuatu!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terkejut dan segera berlari untuk menghentikan mereka. Kris hanya menatap kyuhyun yang tergesa-gesa berlari keluar dan kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Kertas apa yang ia bawa? Poster? Iklan?" Tanya kai kepada seorang karyawan.

"Entahlah, yang pasti anak-anak sekolah itu terlihat marah pada laki-laki itu."

"Syukurlah, bukan perkelahian antar fans. Tapi apa ini nanti masuk berita?" Tanya kai lagi.

"Mudah-mudahan tidak, itu Kyuhyun hyung sedang melerai mereka."

Kris mundur dari jendela tanpa begitu memperhatikan para karyawan itu. Kai mengikutinya dari belakang. Pasti orang-orang akan menyalahkan mereka lagi atas perkelahian itu. Meskipun mereka tidak tahu apa dan mengapa perkelahian itu tejadi, tetapi membayangkan bahwa nanti mereka harus membungkukan diri bergantian dan meminta maaf atas kejadian itu, membuat dada mereka sesak. Mereka memang bisa saja memberhentikan seseorang demi kelangsungan karier mereka, tetapi kadang mereka merasa was-was dan terancam juga oleh seseorang di luar sana yang tidak mereka kenal. Karier mereka yang bisa bertahan lama bila beruntung, atau bisa hancur dalam sekejap ini membuat hati mereka tidak tenang. Yang bisa Kai dan Kris lakukan sekarang hanya mengela nafas berat.

^SIMWTA^

Baekhyun mengobati memar di wajah sehun sambil menatapnya khawatir.

"Adaw.. appo hyung~ sakit" rengek sehun.

"Tahan sehunnie, hah, aku tidak menyangka fans-fans fanatic mereka kejam-kejam sampai membuatmu seperti ini sehunnie" komentar baekhyun saat melihat sehun yang terlihat kacau dengan bekas luka cakar dan pukul anak-anak sekolah itu. Baju sehun pun sudah sobek sana-sini. Sehun hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Aku mau download lagu-lagu dulu sebelum tidur sehunnie, kau tidur saja duluan" ucap baekhyun sambil menyalakan komputernya.

Sehun baru saja hendak mau tidur saat baekhyun bertanya padanya, "sehunnie, kantor SMent itu ada di daerah Gangnam ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tetap serius menatap layar komputernya.

"Hm, nde wae hyung?" Tanya sehun balik.

"I-ini kau sehunnie?" Baekhyun terlihat kaget.

Sehun pun bergerak mendekat ke layar computer. Di internet muncul berita berjudul 'Perkelahian Terjadi di Depan Kantor SMent'. Disitu juga terpampang sebuah foto berukuran besar, foto kerumunan pelajar perempuan yang sedang mengerumuni seorang laki-laki yang memegang papan kertas besar, yang terlihat seperti sehun.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Sehun yang panic merebut mouse dari tangan baekhyun hyung, menggerakkan kursor scroll bar, dan membaca artikel dibawah foto tersebut. Dalam artikel itu dikatakan bahwa kejadian ini dilaporkan oleh seorang pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat di tempat kejadian sambil mengutip kalimat-kalimat yang ditulis sehun. Ia juga menambahkan bahwa terjadi perkelahian antara para pelajar perempuan dengan seorang pria. Ada beberapa foto dalam artikel itu dan ada foto yang memuat wajah sehun dengan jelas.

"Kapan berita ini muncul?"

Sehun mengecek waktu berita itu dipublikasikan dan ternyata sudah tiga jam yang lalu. Sepertinya ada yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dan langsung menyebarkannya di internet. Tiba-tiba sehun merasa sangat ketakutan. Apakah tidak apa-apa ia berbuat seperti ini? Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin berita ini tenggelam begitu saja. Sehun segera menimbang-nimbang apakah berita ini bisa membantunya atau malah menyusahkannya. Tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Sehun yang terkejut dan menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Ini Oh Se Hun?" suara penelepon itu terlihat senang karena teleponnya dijawab.

"Ya, ini siapa?"

"Saya wartawan dari Majalah K Magazine. Anda adalah orang yang ada dalam perkelahian itu kan?"

Sehun sesaat hanya terdiam menatap langi-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu nomor teleponnya hanya dengan selembar foto? Sehun merasa seluruh buluk kuduknya berdiri karena takjub.

"Tulisan yang dikutip dari papan-papan itu, apa benar itu tulisan anda?" wartawan itu langsung bertanya seolah ingin memstikan sesuatu.

"Iya…" Sehun menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya anda pernah terlibat suatu masalah dengan Kai&Kris. Bisakah anda ceritakan pada kami, masalah apa yang terjadi antara anda dan mereka?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sehun kemudian yakin bahwa berita ini dapat menolongnya.

"Ah, masalah itu… sulit untuk dibicarakan melalui telepon. Lagipula, saya tidak tahu apakan anda benar-benar wartawan dari K Magazine atau bukan. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa pernyataan saya di papan-papan itu adalah benar."

Tiga jam yang lalu, sehun berada di dalam kepungan fans-fans fanatic Kai&Kris, seorang diri. Namun sekarang, ia dapat merasakan dirinya mulai naik ke permukaan secara perlahan. Sehun bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan formal dan tetap sopan, layaknya wartawan professional. Ia menggenggam telepon genggamnya sambil membetulkan plester luka yang hampir lepas di wajahnya.

^SIMWTA^

Kyuhyun membaca berita di layar komputernya sambil mengeryitkan dahi. Sementara itu, Kai duduk terpaku di sofa dengan wajah serius, sedangkan Kris duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya kita mencari tahu tentang bocah itu ketika perkelahian itu terjadi" Kyuhyun berkata dengan lesu.

"Direktur berkata ia tidak akan bersabar lagi bila masalahnya semakin besar, meskipun itu menyangkut kalian," lanjutnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun datang ke kantor, Sooman sedang melihat foto perkelahian itu di internet. Ia marah besar karena foto itu. Namun, Kai malah sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Seungri menelponnya begitu melihat berita itu dan menanyakan apakan wanita yang dibuatnya menangis adalah Krystal. Seungri mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi mengenai apa yang terjadi malam itu dan Kai tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia tidak ingin beralasan apapun. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana Seungri yang berpikiran sempit itu menerima dan menanggapi kejadian ini, serta bagaimana ia memperlakukan Krystal nantinya. Kai menutup telepon denagn perasaan kalut. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkan Krystal. Kris yang melihat Kai hanya bisa menatapnya khawatir.

"Rasanya aku ingin segera menghapus berita-berita di layar itu dengan penghapus," ucap Kris lelah.

"Kau pikir bisa segampang itu hyung?" jawab Kai

Kai berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengibaskan tangan seolah ingin menghilangkan segala kekhawatiran pada dirinya. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

^SIMWTA^

Kini Sehun tau bagaimana wartawan itu bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Ternyata wartawan itu adalah teman suho hyung. Mereka sedang berada di kafe ketika berita perkelahian itu muncul. Suho pun mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal bocah laki-laki yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Ia ingin tau nomor teleponmu, makanya kuberitau. Ia sudah meneleponmu sehunnie? Kau juga akan wawancara dengan majalah kita? Kalau iya, nanti kofoto yang cantik deh" ucap suho sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya! Aku namja hyung -_-" ucap sehun kesal, suho hanya tertawa kecil.

Suho menelepon sehun terlebih dahulu dan langsung berbicara panjang lebar tanpa memberi kesempatan sehun untuk berbicara. Suho hyung sudah gila ya? Hyung lupa kalau aku sudah dipecat dari kantor majalah itu? Batin sehun. Yah, mungkin suho hyung memang tidak terlalu peduli padaku.

"Bolehlah, kalau hyung pindah ke majalah lain" sahut sehun dengan sinis. Suho terkejut mendengar jawaban sehun.

"Apa? Kau minta aku pindah ke majalah lain sehunnie? Memang separah itu ya masalahnya? Bisa menghancurkan perusahaan ini?"

Sehun tidak tahu entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran hyungnya ini.

"Belakangan ini hyung baca cerita tentang kekerasan di perusahaan tidak?"

"Oh ya, ada cerita seperti itu sehunnie? Sepertinya menarik"

Mereka berdua asyik bercerita sampai lupa waktu.

"Besok aku akan bertemu dengan wartawan itu, hyung datang saja, sekalian mendengar ceritaku"

"Oh ya? Ah.. aku tidak bisa sehunnie. Ada artikel yang harus ku selesaikan, lain kali saja kita bertemu ne"

"Baiklah"

Begitu menutup telepon, sehun merentangkan tangannya dengan santai. Kini semua hanya tinggal masalah waktu.

^SIMWTA^

Mereka janji bertemu jam 10 pagi. Sehun menentukan tempat pertemuan mereka, yaitu di sebuah kafe yang terkenal akan menu brunch nya. Wartawan itu muncul dengan mengenakan setelan biru tua dan kemeja putih tanpa dasi. Dagunya terlihat bersih seolah baru saja dicukur.

"Saya tidak sempat sarapan, apalagi kalau ada wawancara pagi, paling hanya makan sedikit saja. Anda sudah sarapan?"

Entah kenapa, sehun kembali teringat saat ia menjadi wartawan. Wartawan itu bericara dengan santai. Ia ditemani oleh seorang fotografer.

"Sedikit. Anda ingin pesan sesuatu?" sehun menyodorkan menu pada wartwan itu.

"Ada menu yang selalu saya pesan disini, kalu anda?" wartawan itu menolak menu yang disodorkan dan tersenyum memandang sehun.

"Black Coffe"

Wartawan itu berkata dengan santai, sampai-sampai sehun hampir saja menjawab sambil tersenyum ramah. Namun sekarang, bukan saatnya ia bersikap seperti itu. Sekarang ia sedang berada di posisi korban yang sedih dan diperlakukan dengan tidak adil.

"Wartawan memang biasa minum black coffe 6-7 gelas sehari kan? Kebiasaan yang sukup mengerikan ya?"

Sehun hanya menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan mengedikkan bahu dan tersipu malu. Tidak lama kemudian, pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Saya Brunch Platter, bisa kan?" wartawan itu berkata dengan ramah sambil menatap pelayan tersebut.

"Ah sebenarnya waktu menu brunch di kafe kami belum..."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya bisa menunggu. Untuk minumnya, saya pesan lemonade ya? Wartawan itu memotong ucapan pelayan itu sambil tersenyum ringan. Pelayan itu hanya membalas tersenyum dan berkata,"Ah.. baiklah"

"Menu yang sama untuk teman saya dan satu black coffee untuk namja manis ini" wartawan itu memesankan makanan mereka dengan lihai. "Ah iya, nama saya Kim Jong Dae, anda bisa memanggil saya Chen." Lanjutnya.

Wartawan itu menyodorkan kartu namanya kepada sehun dengan sopan. Sehun menerima kartu itu dengan kedua tangannya dan secara otomatis membuka tasnya, hendak mengambil sesuatu. Namun, ia tersadar. Kini ia tidak punya kartu nama lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya sudah tau nama dan nomor telepon anda" wartawan itu berkata sambil tersenyum, seolah membaca kepanikan di wajah sehun."

"Nah, sambil menunggu makanan datang.. kalau boleh tau, apa yang dikatakan perusahaan anda saat memberhentikan anda?" tanya Chen sambil menyilangkan kaki. Ia kemudian membuka agenda dan menekan tombol pulpennya.

"Wah, wawancara anda kilat sekali ya?" sehun baru saja merasa santai dan menyeruput black coffee yang baru dihidangkan oleh pelayan di kafe itu. Wartawan itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum,"Ah iya, terlalu cepat ya? Entah apa anda sudah mendengar hal ini dari suho hyung atau belum, tapi saya lebih suka seperti ini.. anda keberatan?"

"Oh tidak juga. Saya tidak terlalu suka basa-basi" Sehun menunduk sejenak. Rasanya aneh dan kaku saat berada di pihak yang diwawancara setelah biasanya mewawancarai orang lain,"Hm.. yah, saat pembukaan bar J.K Project, saya melakukan sedikit kesalahan."

"Kesalahan?"

"Iya. Hm.. bisa dibilang cukup serius juga. Saya sedang terburu-buru dan tanpa sengaja mengotori sepatunya Kai, dan mobil Kris juga." Sehun mengakui bahwa ia memang melakukan kesalahn yang benar-benar 'kotor'. Sehun memeragakan 'orang muntah' dihadapan chen. Chen kemudian memasang ekspresi 'ooh..' dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Ia mengerti. Syukurlah, sehun tidak perlu mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Hanya sedikit"

Ini agak berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Sehun berkata 'sedikit' sambil menunjukkan jarak 1 cm anatara jempol dan jari telunjuknya, padahal mungkin seharusnya bisa mencapai 30 cm. Namun sebagai korban, bukti muntahannya sudah dibersihkan dan tidak bisa diperlihatkan lagi. Jadi, menurutnya tidak apa-apa berbohong sedikit dalam hal ini.

"Kris benar-benar marah saat itu. Padahal saya sudah berulang kali meminta maaf dan seharusnya ia bisa memaafkan dan tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal ini. Saya baru pertama kali melihatnya semarah itu. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Kai memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan kasar di acara itu."

Jantung sehun berdetak cepat karena ia berbicara sekaligus tanpa henti. Sehun menarik napas sejenak dan menyeruputkan kopinya kembali. Chen menatap sehun dan kertas memonya bergantian sambil mencatat semua perkataan sehun.

"Kai selama ini terkenal dengan sifatnya yang baik hati, lembut, dan tidak pernah menyakiti atau pun merugikan orang lain kan? Namun, Kai yang saya lihat langsung adalah Kai yang bersikap dingin, tega membuat wanita menangis, dan mendorongnya dengan kasar sampai terjatuh ke lantai, tanpa mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Meskipun mungkin ada salah paham diantara mereka, tapi itulah kenyataan yang saya lihat langsung."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah masih tidak percaya dengan sifat Kai.

"Apa anda tahu siapa gadis itu?" Tanya chen menatap sehun penuh curiga.

"Tidak. Tapi, wajahnya terlihat lugu, dan kelihatannya masih muda…"

Saat itu, terdengar suara 'cekrek', suara shutter kamera milik fotografer yang sedang mengambil foto sehun. Sesaat sehun merasa dirinya bagaikan orang yang terkenal yang selalu dibidik menarik napas sambil menutup dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Jadi intinya, saya menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dan mereka mengetahui hal ini, sehingga mereka membuat saya diberhentikan dari pekerjaan saya di sebuah perusahaan majalah."

Sehun menggerakan bahu dengan lesu dan memejamkan mata, seolah ia adalah korban yang benar-benar dirugikan akibat kejadian ini.

"Tapi, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu perusahaan tempat anda bekerja dan memecat anda?" chen bertanya dengan bingung. Dasar orang ini, batin sehun sambil meegembuskan napasnya panjang.

"Tamu yang hadir di pesta pembukaan klub saat itu sepertiganya adalah selebriti, sepertiganya adalah teman dan kerabat mereka, dan sepertiganya lagi adalah para wartawan yang diundang. Mereka tentu tahu wartawan dari perusahaan apa saja yang mereka undang, dan suho hyung bahkan sempat menyebut-nyebut nama saya. Apa susahnya mencari tahu perusahaan tempat saya bekerja?"

Mendengar jawaban sehun yang berapi-api, chen tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Yang pasti, mereka mempunya perangai buruk dan tentu saja mereka ingin menyingkirkan saya yang melihat perangainya itu. Mau bagaimanapun, kenyarataan ini harus diberitahukan ke masyarakat. Kita harus memberitahu sifat mereka yang sebenarnya ke seluruh dunia!"

Brak!

Tanpa sadar, sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram dan menggebrak meja.

"Wow..wow.."

Chen yang terkejut hanya tertawa sambil menenangkan sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ia hampir berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena terlalu bersemangat. Ia segera mengubah ekspresi dan duduk kembali sambil menenangkan dirinya. Pelayan yang saat itu datang membawa makanan mereka juga terkejut lalu meletakkan brunch platter itu di depan wartawan dan fotografer itu.

"Jadi anda dipecat dari kantor gara-gara J.K Project?" Tanya chen sekali lagi. Sehun menangguk pasti.

:Intinya, anda tidak menyukai J.K Project dan ingin menyebarkan sifat-sifat busuknya ke masyarakat kan?" Tanya chen lagi.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu juga. Saya bukannya ingin mencemarkan nama Kai dan Kris hanya karena masalah pekerjaan. Tapi kalau anti fans itu adalah orang yang mengetahui sifat asli mereka, mengkritiknya, dan berusaha melepaskan 'topeng' yang selama ini menutupi sifat asli mereka itu, maka bisa dikatakan juga bahwa saya adalah anti fans mereka. Namun yang pasti, saya adalah korban dari perbuatan mereka. Saya tidak peduli dan tidak ingin membahas sifat-sifat jelek mereka. Saya tidak terima diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini. Mereka takut aibnya terbongkar dan membuat saya dipecat dari kantor untuk membungkam saya. Saya ingin pekerjaan saya dikembalikan." Jelas sehun.

"Menurut anda tujuan anda akan tercapai?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Pekerjaan anda"

"Oh, tentu saja. Harus. Mentang-mentang perusahaan mau membuat documenter tantang artis itu, bukan berarti perusahaan itu harus menuruti segala perintah artis itu dan mempermainkan mata pemcaharian orang lain seenaknya. Saya harus meluruskan hal ini" sehun berkata dengan wajah tulus dan meminum kopinya dengan santai.

"Anda yakin anda bisa melakukan hal itu? Bukankah tadi anda berkata bahwa anda tidak terlalu peduli pada kai dan kris? Entah bagaimana faktanya, anda merasa nama baik anda dicemarkan."

"Menurut anda, perusahaan majalah anda mau menerima wartawan yang menulis berita secara subjektif? Seandainya anda kembali bekerja pun, anda yakin bisa bertahan di perusahaan tersebut? Anda terlanjur dikenal sebagai wartawan yang tidak bisa jaga rahasia."

Saat itu pun sehun menyadari bahwa ia terlalu terbawa emosi dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Wartawan yang mewawancarai dirinya pun tidak sepenuhnya memercayai ceritanya. Sehun pabbo, apa yang telah kulakukan? Batin sehun frustasi.

**TBC**

Eum, /lihat cerita diatas/, sepertinya kaihun momen dan krishun momen ada di next chapter, jadi tunggu saja ne momentnya ^^

Mind to review again?

Mian kalau ada/banyak typo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

So I Married with The Anti Fan?

**Cast : Oh Se Hun**

**Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**Other EXO Members**

**Other SJ Members**

**Disclaimer : para cast hanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan SMEnt dan ide cerita milik Kim Eun Jeong penulis novel yang berjudul 'So I Married The Anti Fan?'**

**Warning : Crack Pair here KAIHUN Slight KRISHUN !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AFTER READ PLEASE ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

"Jadi anda dipecat dari kantor gara-gara J.K Project?" Tanya chen sekali lagi. Sehun mengangguk pasti.

"Intinya, anda tidak menyukai J.K Project dan ingin menyebarkan sifat-sifat busuknya ke masyarakat kan?" Tanya chen lagi.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu juga. Saya bukannya ingin mencemarkan nama Kai dan Kris hanya karena masalah pekerjaan. Tapi kalau anti fans itu adalah orang yang mengetahui sifat asli mereka, mengkritiknya, dan berusaha melepaskan 'topeng' yang selama ini menutupi sifat asli mereka itu, maka bisa dikatakan juga bahwa saya adalah anti fans mereka. Namun yang pasti, saya adalah korban dari perbuatan mereka. Saya tidak peduli dan tidak ingin membahas sifat-sifat jelek mereka. Saya tidak terima diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini. Mereka takut aibnya terbongkar dan membuat saya dipecat dari kantor untuk membungkam saya. Saya ingin pekerjaan saya dikembalikan." Jelas sehun.

"Menurut anda tujuan anda akan tercapai?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Pekerjaan anda"

"Oh, tentu saja. Harus. Mentang-mentang perusahaan mau membuat documenter tentang artis itu, bukan berarti perusahaan itu harus menuruti segala perintah artis itu dan mempermainkan mata pencaharian orang lain seenaknya. Saya harus meluruskan hal ini" sehun berkata dengan wajah tulus dan meminum kopinya dengan santai.

"Anda yakin anda bisa melakukan hal itu? Bukankah tadi anda berkata bahwa anda tidak terlalu peduli pada kai dan kris? Entah bagaimana faktanya, anda merasa nama baik anda dicemarkan."

"Menurut anda, perusahaan majalah anda mau menerima wartawan yang menulis berita secara subjektif? Seandainya anda kembali bekerja pun, anda yakin bisa bertahan di perusahaan tersebut? Anda terlanjur dikenal sebagai wartawan yang tidak bisa jaga rahasia."

Saat itu pun sehun menyadari bahwa ia terlalu terbawa emosi dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Wartawan yang mewawancarai dirinya pun tidak sepenuhnya memercayai ceritanya. 'Sehun pabbo, apa yang telah kulakukan?', Batin sehun frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya terjawab saat Sehun melihat terbitan artikel yang ditulis oleh Chen di koran pagi hari ini. Artikel yang di tulis oleh Chen berjudul 'JK Project, Benarkah semua ini kesalahan mereka?' menghiasi halaman utama koran.

Baekhyun yang juga melihat artikel itu menghela nafasnya, "Kau seharusnya pelan-pelan melakukan wawancara dengannya sehunnie", ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu sehun pelan. Sehun hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun hyungnya.

Sehun pun menelepon Suho hyung, dia berniat ingin menceritakan tentang artikel yang ditulis oleh Chen itu.

"Ya, aku sudah melihat artikel itu sehunnie. Wajar dia pasti memihak pada mereka, si JK Project itu", ujar Suho

Perkataan Suho membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud hyung apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu sehunnie? Chen itu wartawan bawahannya Kai", jawab Suho dengan sedikit bingung.

"Ya! Aish hyung~ mengapa hyung tidak bilang dari awal?!", balas sehun kesal dan menutup percakapan telepon itu sepihak.

.

.

.

Sore itu di kediaman JK Project, Kai sedang bermain bersama anjing peliharaanya, Monggu. Kegiatannya terhenti saat handphonenya berbunyi, nama 'Chen Hyung' menghiasi layar handphonenya, segera saja ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Takutnya nanti terlalu dibuat-buat kalau menelepon dulu sebelum menulis artikel", Chen berkata sambil tertawa.

Kai hanya tersenyum pahit, entah mengapa hatinya terasa pedih,"Direktir kami sudah meneleponmu hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Tidak. Tadinya kupikir pihak perusahaan kalian akan mengatakan sesuatu, ternyata tidak, akhirnya kuterbitkan saja artikel itu." Ucap Chen sambil tertawa pelan.

"Pokoknya, terima kasih karena tidak menulis hal-hal yang buruk hyung, nanti aku traktir"

Begitu menutup teleponnya, Kai merebahkan badannya disofa dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Kai menatap kosong langit-langit rumahnya dan tersenyum pahit lagi.

"Kai-ah" panggil Kris dan duduk di sofa dekat Kai. Kai hanya menolehkan kepalanya sekilas dan kembali menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

"Kau sudah liat berita-berita itu?" tanya Kris. Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba masuklah Kyuhyun dan duduk di hadapan Kai dan Kris.

"Hei kalian" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah majalah di hadapan mereka, "Jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau tetap pura-pura tidak tahu?" lanjutnya.

Kris hanya melirik majalah yang penuh dengan berita tentang JK Project dan bocah wartawan itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik dibiarkan saja hyung? Jadi orang-orang pun tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya kan?" ucap Kai bangun dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menatap bergantian Kyuhyun dan Kris.

"Demi diri kalian maksudku, berita-berita ini bisa menjatuhkan citra kalian kan?" balas Kyuhyun sarkastis. Kris tersenyum tipis," Aku minta maaf hyung, selama ini hyung selalu berusaha keras menjaga citra kami."

Perkataan Kris membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kalian kan juga manusia. Aku juga tidak mau bekerja dengan orang seperti mannequin. Sekarang lebih baik kalian bersiap, 30 menit lagi kita akan wawancara", lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kai dan Kris bergantian lalu beranjak ke luar.

.

.

.

"Cih..Dasar.." ucap sehun kesal sambil meremas-remas bantalnya. Yap, dia baru saja selesai menonton wawancara yang dilakukan JK Project. Di wawancara itu, tampak Kai yang tersenyum tenang dan kris yang juga tersenyum tipis sambil berkata bahwa kami akan menjaga seluruh anti fansnya, termasuk sehun.

Kegiatan sehun terhenti saat handphonenya bergetar terus menerus, segera saja sehun menjawab panggilan handphonenya itu.

"Ya? Stasiun TV?" tanya sehun memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Ketika menerima telepon ini, sehun mengira dirinya akan segera wawancara dengan stasiun TV. Namun ternyata, telepon itu berasal dari PD Lee Hyuk Jae yang terkenal akan tangan midasnya dalam program variety show. Ia menginginkan sehun untuk tampil di acara itu selama 4 bulan kedepan. Mereka pun sepakat bertemu di lobi stasiun TV tempat PD itu bekerja.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa ke stasiun TV ini hyung?" tanya Kai pada Kris. Ya, saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah ruang rapat yang berada di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta terkenal di Korea.

"Aku juga tidak tau Kai. Aku hanya menerima telepon dari Kyuhyun hyung, katanya ada produser yang meminta kita berdua datang kesini" jelas Kris.

Tepat saat Kris selesai menjelaskan, sang produser pun datang memasuki ruang rapat itu, " Hai kalian berdua" sapa PD itu sambil tersenyum hangat dan duduk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Perkenalkan, saya PD Lee Hyuk Jae, kalian bisa memanggil saya PD Hyuk" lanjutnya.

"Ne PD hyuk, choneun..." ucapan Kai terhenti karena PD Hyuk langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Saya sudah mengenal kalian berdua" lanjut PD Hyuk lagi masih sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ne PD hyuk" ucap Kai canggung.

Drrtt... Drrttt..

"Oh sebentar ne, ada telepon" ucap PD Hyuk. Kai dan Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Yeobosseyo..."

"..."

"Ah, kau sudah sampai? Ehm, kau langsung saja naik lift dan pergi ke ruang rapat di lantai 6 ne, aku menunggumu disana"

"..."

"Nde, annyeong"

Begitu panggilan terputus, PD Hyuk pun memasang wajah serius sambil menatap Kai dan Kris.

"Kalian tahu kan bahwa berita kalian bersama anti fans itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Korea?" ucap PD Hyuk, "bahkan berita kalian ini sedang ramai-ramainya dibicarakan, maka dari itu aku akan membuat acara reality show seperti We Got Marreid kali ini" lanjutnya.

"Tapi kenapa kami berdua dipanggil kesini PD Hyuk?" ucap Kris yang masih setia memasang wajah datarnya, Kai hanya terlihat acuh.

"Karena kalian berdua yang akan bermain di reality show ini" ujar PD Hyuk sambil tersenyum. Ekspresi kaget terlihat di wajah Kai dan Kris.

"Oh.. Ehm, baiklah PD-nim, tapi dengan siapa kami akan bermain?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Dengan anti fans itu tentu saja? Lanjut PD Hyuk sambil menyeringai.

Tepat saat itu, pintu ruang rapat itu pun terbuka. Terlihat seorang namja memasang ekspresi terkejut, bahkan bubble tea yang digenggamnya terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"MWOYA?!" teriak Kai dan Kris bersamaan.

"Ah, kau, ayo masuk, jangan hanya berdiri di situ" ucap PD Hyuk pada namja itu sambil tersenyum puas. Si namja itu –sehun-, berjalan masuk ke ruangan rapat itu dengan pandangan kaget dicampur bingung.

"Nah, sekarang, perkenalkna dirimu namja manis" lanjut PD Hyuk masih sambil tersenyum.

"Ch-choneun Oh Sehun imnida" ucap sehun gugup. Pasalnya, saat ini, Kai dan Kris menatapnya tajam, dan itu membuat sehun gugup sekaligus takut. PD Hyukl menyadari itu," kalian berdua, jangan menatap pemuda ini seperti itu, kalian membuatnya ketakutan" ujar PD Hyuk. Kai dan Kris pun kompak memasang wajah datar dan dingin khas mereka.

'ugh, mereka sangat angkuh~' batin sehun sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hei.. hei.. sudahlah, kalian ini.. ingat ya, kalian akan menjalankan syuting acara ini selama 4 bulan. Program ini dinamakan 'So I Married With The Anti Fan?' Bagaimana, bagus bukan?" jelas PD Hyuk sambil tersenyum puas.

"Married?" tanya Kai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, married, seperti suami-istri" jelas PD hyuk lagi masih sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi PD-nim, kami ini namja semua, lagipula kami bertiga" ujar Kai yang masih bingung dengan semua hal ini.

"Oh ayolah, aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda, yang belum dilakukan oleh orang lain, lagipula, bukankah threesome itu enak, benar bukan sehun-sii?" ujar PD Hyuk sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sehun.

"Threesome?" tanya sehun sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin rating acara ini akan bagus. Sekarang yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya menandatangani kontrak ini lalu setelah ini kita pergi melihat lokasi syutingnya" ujar PD Hyuk dan menyerahkan kertas beserta bolpoin di hadapan mereka.

Dan dengan perdebatan yang sedikit alot, akhirnya JK Project dan sehun pun mau menandatangani kontrak itu. Dan saat ini, merekla tengah berada di sebuh apartemen, tepatnya mereka sedang berada di satu-satunya kamar yang berada di apartemen 707 ini.

"Sekarang, mari kita bahas tentang kita bertiga", ujar Klris membuka percakapan sambil duduk di sofa di dalam kamar itu. Saat ini, keadaan apartemen sepi, hanya ada mereka bertiga. Para kru syuting? Ehm, mereka sedang mengambil peralatan seperti kamera dan yang lainnya.

"Kau, namja manis, kau yang kan berperan menjadi uke disini", lanjt Kris memasang wajah datar andalannya lagi.

Sehun megerjapkan matanya bingung, "Uke?" tanya sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kris menatap Kai, tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'cepat-kau-jelaskan-pada-namja-manis-yg-polos-ini' . Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai tipis saat melihat wajah sehun yang tampak kebingungan.

Kai pun mendekati sehun perlahan,"ung?~ kau mau apa Kai-shi?" tanya sehun sedikit gugup. Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan berjalan mundur ke belakang hingga sehun pun terjatuh diatas ranjang.

Kai hanya tertawa kecil dan menindih sehun," menumpukkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala sehun,"Kau tidak tau? Tentu saja untuk menjelaskan apa itu seme dan uke" ujar Kai sambil menatap sehun seduktif.

"Kau terlalu mengulur waktu kai-ah" ucap kris tiba-tiba dan menghampiri kai yang masih menatap sehun seduktif. Kris pun ikut membaringkan badannya di samping sehun dan ikut memandang sehun seduktif sambil memasana seringai tipis.

"Ya! Kalian mau apa huh?" tanya sehun sambil memandang tajam keduanya.

"Seme itu, yang diatas, yang ituy berarti, aku dan Kris hyung yang akan menjadi seme, dan uke yang berada di bawah" ujar Kai sambil menjilat pelan bibir tipis sehun.

"Dan kau, yang akan menjadi uke kami berdua di program reality show ini", lanjut Kris dan menjilat leher sehun.

Tiodak dapat dipungkiri, Kris adn Kai tertarik pada namja manis bernama sehun itu saat melihat paras asli namja itu.

"Eungh..." lenguh sehun pelan,'Baekkie hyuuunggg! Tolong aku! Ada 2 namja yang tampan tapi sifatnya menyeramkan huhuhuuu' teriak batin sehun dengan ekspresi menyedihkan.

**TBC**

**Cuap-cuap author :**

**Maaf kali ini, saya ga bisa bales review kalian semuaa /bow/ tapi makasih banyak yang udah review dan ngasih saran ;D**

**So, Mind to review again? /aegyo gwiyomi bareng sehun/**


End file.
